


Take Me to Church

by KylaraIngress



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraIngress/pseuds/KylaraIngress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a 221B inspired by <a href="http://kylaraingress.tumblr.com/post/130898123577/cylin-aka-ankamo-take-me-to-church-anyone">this artwork</a>. Art was posted (and most likely done) by cylin-aka-ankamo, along with the lines, "Take me to Church - anyone inspired?"<br/><br/><i>Take me to church</i><br/><i>I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies</i><br/><i>I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife</i><br/><i>Offer me that deathless death</i><br/><i>Good God, let me give you my life</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores series 3. Also posted on [my Tumblr](http://kylaraingress.tumblr.com/).

John’s tired of the lies. Tired of the lack of trust it implied Sherlock gave him. But then again, John wasn’t exactly always truthful.

Like when he said, “I’m not gay,” or “We’re not a couple.” He, too, had sinned in the world of lies. But they didn’t always count when they were lies to himself.

He pushes in, wiping away the anger and the sadness and the frustration of the past two years in a simple thrust.

He sees now the trust Sherlock has in him, the trust implied in this act. This is beyond a quick fuck - it’s making love in every sentimental definition, and the very fact that Sherlock lets him bring that sentimentality shows the amount of trust given. Sherlock has finally let him in, in every definition of the word.

Sherlock may have been dead for two years, and John mostly dead while he grieved, but they are finally being brought to life in this act. The outside doesn’t exist for this brief moment, and it’s only the two of them against the rest of the world.

He reaches up for a kiss, bringing passion and sweetness in. Sherlock gives a sound that’s not quite a moan, not quite a cry. John thrusts again, sweat dripping, heart and body aching for Sherlock like never before.


End file.
